


En Route

by velvetyexo



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: EXORVDrabbles, EXOVelvet, F/M, Red Velvet - Ice Cream Cake (Music Video), exorv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetyexo/pseuds/velvetyexo
Summary: Sehun's on the road again. He lets his wheels roam without a destination.He wants to findjoy, and he's willing to take it in any form.But what ifjoycame in the form of a stranger in his passenger seat?- an #EXORVDrabbles entry by @velvetyexo -Twitter LinkA/N:This is a first-person narrative so it may seem a little different.It was made to be random and all over the place, because I wanted to mirror raw human thoughts.Hope you enjoy reading!
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 2





	En Route

I feel empty.

I always feel like this when I'm alone at my house.

Looking at the interior, my house looked extravagant. White walls, chandeliers, grand staircase. It was my concretized success. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I've traded half of my life to get to where I am. I've lost many nights of sleep to see my name in the stars. Now that the sky is blinding, is it worth it? Would I have been happy if things weren't the way they were?

I guess all I could do now is wonder.

I just know that I feel empty.

Not happy. Not sad.

Just empty.

Afraid of my thoughts eating me alive, I took my car keys, walked over to the sky blue Porsche I just bought, and started driving.

To where? I don't know.

Anywhere.

Just please, not here.

* * *

"Where the hell in this goddamn world can I find joy?"

I drove past the subdivision gate. My guts told me to tum left from there, so I did.

I saw a straight road ahead. I drove, and I drove, and I drove.

I had seen a lot. I had seen crowded theme parks. I had seen jam-packed restaurants. I had even seen how the sky transitioned as I took the road from the city to this... paper town? How many people live here though? I bet only a hundred.

I looked at the sky. The weather's great. I quickly checked my wristwatch. 15:00H. Ah yes, I still have a lot of time.

* * *

I was jamming to the song on the radio when I saw a woman hailing my car. She seemed hopeless, i guess her car broke. To be honest, I didn't like strangers riding my car, but I guess there's always a first time for everything.I pulled over as I reached her, and she was quick to get in.

  
"Sorry to disturb you! My engine stopped working. Can you drop me off at the Diner? You know, near the gas station? The one that's an hour drive from here? Please?"

Great. Now I'm a driver?

  
"Does it look like I have any choice? You're already inside my car. You even have your seatbelt on."

She laughed. I didn't like hearing people laugh, it made me envious. But I guess, she was an exception.

  
During the whole ride, she spoke about her favorite food, favorite places to go to, favorite bands. She had a lot of favorites, though. I could barely follow.

But I listened anyway. She was too happy, I'm starting to think it's contagious.  
She talked a lot. And she laughed a lot too. I found myself smiling when I caught her eyes sparkling the moment the sun reached her face.

* * *

Time flew fast, and it wasn't long before I saw the vintage gas station and diner that she talked about.

"That's the one! That's my stop! It's the gas station right there." she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

I pulled over, and she went out of the car.

"Thank you, uh..., I believe I never asked for your name. How rude of me." she said.

I laughed. "Sehun. My name's Sehun."

She nodded. "Thank you, Sehun." she said as she smiled at me.

"I'm Joy, by the way." she continued.

"Nice to meet you... Joy." she waved and turned around.

I stepped on the gas and drove off.

* * *

  
Now I'm back at my house.

I was back to where I was. But this time, only physically.

I don't feel empty anymore.

Where can I find joy?

I think I already found her.

—end.


End file.
